A Medabots switch
by Phoenix Kanbara
Summary: Rated for language. Koji, Erika, and Ikki switch places with their medabots. Then, at the worst moment, Samanatha challenges them to a robattle!
1. Switching Places

I do not own Medabots, but I do own this story  
  
Ikki: *sits cross legged infront of the television* Oooh....  
  
Metabee: What'cha doing, Ikki?  
  
Ikki: Watching Beyblade..  
  
Metabee: Can I watch too?  
  
Ikki: Kay..  
  
Erika then came in.   
  
Erika: Your mom says itsa pretty day and wants us to play outside.  
  
Ikki's mom walked in.  
  
Ikki: Aww! Mom, it was just getting to the part where Tyson beats Enriques butt!  
  
Mrs. Tenryou: Ikki! Come now, it's a beautiful day! Oh and by the way. Metabee, dear, would you take out the trash?  
  
Metabee: Kay..  
  
Erika: Like meda-fighter, like medabot..  
  
Mrs. Tenryou: Ikki!  
  
Ikki: Fine..  
  
Then Ikki turns the tv off.   
  
Ikki: C'mon, Metabee.  
  
Ikki drags Metabee outside, picking up the trash on the way.   
  
Erika: Wait for me!  
  
Ikki, Erika and Metabee are outside, trying to think of something to do. Then, Brass comes up out of nowhere with Koji and Sumilidon.   
  
Ikki: Hey Brass. Hey Sumilidon. Koji..  
  
Koji: Erika. Metabee. Ikki..  
  
Sumilidon: So, what are you doing?  
  
Metabee: Thinking of something to do..  
  
Brass: Can we help?  
  
Ikki: Eh, sure.  
  
So, everyone is trying to think of something to do. Half an hour has gone by, and still nothing. At this moment, everyone is pissed off since they're is nothing to do.  
  
Everyone: THIS IS SO BORING!  
  
Then suddenly..  
  
Metabee: Eh? What just happened, Erika?  
  
Brass: I dunno.  
  
Metabee: Hey! Your not Erika!  
  
Brass: And your not Ikki!  
  
Ikki: Your Ikki! Wait, I'm Ikki!  
  
Erika: And I'm Erika!  
  
Metabee and Ikki had switched places, and so had Brass and Erika.   
  
Sumilidon: Ikki! This is probably all your fault!  
  
Metabee: How is it my fault?  
  
Sumilidon: I was talking to IKKI! Not Metabee!  
  
Metabee: I AM Ikki, you half wit! And you're Sumilidon!  
  
Sumilidon: No, I'm KOJI!  
  
Koji: I'm Sumilidon! Wait..I'm Koji!  
  
Koji and Sumilidon had also switched places.   
  
Metabee(Ikki): Cool! I have weapons!  
  
Metabee shoots at random places, almost hitting Brass(Erika).  
  
Brass(Erika): Watch it, Metabee!  
  
Metabee: I told you, I'm Ikki!  
  
Koji(Sumilidon): I think I know what's going on. We all switched places with our meda-fighters. For instance, me and Koji swithched places.  
  
Sumilidon(Koji): Aah! Wait..Yay! I've always wanted to be a medabot!  
  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
Metabee: You're rich, you could've had anything you wanted!  
  
Sumilidon: If I was you, I would watch it Ikki..  
  
Then, at the worst moment, the Screws showed up.  
  
Sam: Ikki! I challenge you, Koji, and Erika! One on three! 


	2. Robattle confusion

Ikki(Metabee): What?!?  
  
Then Mr. Referee popped up out of nowhere.   
  
Mr. Referee: Then it's settled! A submission robattle, Peppercat vs. Sumilidon, Brass, and Metabee! Medabots..ROBATTLE!  
  
Brass, Sumilidon, Metabee: WHAT?!?!  
  
Peppercat attacks Brass(Erika) first.  
  
Sumilidon and Metabee: Erika!  
  
Erika(Brass): What? 'Wait, I'm Brass..'  
  
Sumilidon: Well, were medabots now, we might as well live with it.  
  
He shouted to Koji.  
  
Sumilidon: What are my commands, "Koji"?  
  
Koji: Umm...Just try to help Brass up! Your on a team now!  
  
Sumilidon: 'She better not think I 'like' her after this..' Hang on, Brass!  
  
Sumilidon helped Brass up.  
  
Brass: Thanks Sumilidon. Wait, where's Metabee?  
  
At this very moment, we see a rather terrified Ikki in Metabee's body, running for his pathetic life.  
  
Metabee: AAAH!!! HELP ME METABEE!  
  
Samantha: What's he talking about, he IS Metabee..  
  
Ikki: You dumbell, YOU ARE METABEE!  
  
Peppercat: Come back here, you cheap excuse for a medabot!  
  
Ikki: 'Who's she callin' a cheap excuse for a medabot?' Metabee! Turn around and attack, you moron!  
  
Metabee, still running for dear life, was going berserk at the moment and ran clear through Brass and Sumilidon, sending them flying.  
  
Brass and Sumilidon: Aaaah!! METABEE!!  
  
The two started to fall faster and faster, and landed on top of the ever petrified Metabee.  
  
Brass: Metabee, calm down!  
  
Peppercat was far behind at the moment, which gave the three time to figure out what was going on.  
  
Sumilidon: Ok, so this is what happened. We all switched places with our Medabots. Making me Sumilidon, Ikki into Metabee, and Erika into Brass.  
  
Metabee: Ok..but what about our medabots..err, 'meda-fighters'?  
  
Brass: Right now, they're us. Well, in our bodies at least.  
  
Sumilidon: Ok, enough about the switching thing. What about Samantha and Peppercat?  
  
Metabee: What do you mean what about them? We just fight'em and win like always!  
  
Brass: But now, WERE the medabots, and our medabots are our meda-fighters.  
  
Sumilidon: Now they give us orders, instead of the other way around!  
  
Metabee: That doesn't matter! At least we won't lose medaparts in this robattle.  
  
Brass: Speaking of robattle, do our 'meda-fighters' know how to work medawatches?  
  
Metabee: I hope so..  
  
Peppercat was pretty close now, so they all scattered.  
  
Metabee: Ikki!   
  
Ikki: Uh right..Um, attack Metabee!  
  
Metabee attacked Peppercat's right arm which took twelve percent damage.  
  
Metabee: Wow, I really suck at this.  
  
Sumilidon: That's a surprise!  
  
Metabee: I heard that!!  
  
Brass: Calm down! Watch out, Metabee!  
  
Peppercat was right behind Metabee.  
  
Peppercat: I have you right were I want you.. 


	3. Peppercat, the violent

Peppercat quickly sent Metabee sprawling out on his back.  
  
Metabee: Oww....Ah-AAAH!!  
  
Peppercat had one of her guns aimed right at Metabee's neck.  
  
Ikki: Metabee, RUN!!  
  
Metabee: I CANT RUN, DUMBASS!   
  
Samantha: Oh yeah. Did I forget to mention whoever loses..GETS THEIR MEDABOT SENT TO THE JUNKYARD?  
  
Metabee: J-Junkya-ard?  
  
Peppercat: You heard her!  
  
Ikki: METABEE!  
  
Brass: 'Ikki..' METABEE IM COMING!  
  
Brass ran infront of Metabee when Peppercat shot.  
  
Metabee: Brass!  
  
Brass took fifty percent damage on her torso.  
  
Erika: 'Miss Erika..' Come on, Brass!  
  
Brass stood up. Sumilidon snook up behind Peppercat and attacked her. Peppercat took fourty percent damage on her left arm.  
  
Metabee: Brass, you ok?  
  
Brass: Yeah, I just couldn't let Peppercat attack you like that.  
  
If medabots could blush, that's what Metabee would be doing.  
  
Metabee: Brass...  
  
Brass: Metabee...  
  
Sumilidon: Sorry to interupt your romance...BUT HELP MEE!!!  
  
Peppercat was holding up Sumilidon by the left leg, putting him in an upside-down position.  
  
Metabee: 'Romance? Yeah right, it's not like I love Erika or something..'Hang on, we're coming!  
  
Samantha: He's already HANGING! How about we make him FALLING APART? Go Peppercat!  
  
Peppercat attacked Sumilidon's torso at close range, making him take ninety-eight percent damage. Then, Peppercat attacked Sumilidon's right leg, making it take seventy percent damage. Then, she dropped him. Sumilidon just lay there, dazed and weak.  
  
Koji, Erika, Ikki, Brass, and Metabee: Sumilidon!  
  
Peppercat was about to attack again.  
  
Sumilidon: Help...me..  
  
Peppercat wacked the back of his head.  
  
Peppercat: Shut up!  
  
Koji: Get up Sumilidon!  
  
Sumilidon: I can't...  
  
Peppercat placed her foot on top of Sumilidon.  
  
Ikki: He isn't kiddin..  
  
Metabee: 'Why is Peppercat being so violent?'   
  
Brass: Come on, Metabee!  
  
Ikki: Metabee! Sneak up behind Peppercat, but be careful!  
  
Metabee: Right!  
  
Erika: Brass, you try and help Sumilidon!  
  
Brass: Now on it, Erika!  
  
Metabee snuck up behind Peppercat, waiting for Brass to help Sumilidon.  
  
Brass: 'Koji, I'm coming. Don't worry.' 


End file.
